


Not in the Job Description

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kolivan is Tired Dad, Lotor joins the Blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Kolivan is many things, but he is not a father.





	Not in the Job Description

Kolivan was a dedicated leader. He was skilled in organizing large groups of people, an attentive listener, and has, out of necessity, grown skilled in disciplining those newer, younger members who believe that they knew best about how to rebel.

Kolivan was, above all, _not_ a father.

Not once in all his decapheebs of life has he ever felt the desire to raise cubs, to subject himself to cubs.

And yet, in only two spicolian movements, he somehow became the father to two young and reckless cubs. Keith and Lotor were a horrid mix of impertinent and unruly, preferring to act as they like and engage the empire with reckless abandon to the mission or their own lives.

In hindsight, Kolivan could see why so many rumors abounded about Lotor being an unruly brat and his exile. And he often intercepted calls from the Blue Paladin, Lance, informing Kolivan about how to reign Keith in and what to expect. Both, it seemed, enjoyed going off-mission for differing reasons; Keith to save someone, and Lotor to rush into a risky battle to prevent Keith from injury.

Stars, Keith and Lotor were going to turn Kolivan’s fur white before the end of the pheeb.

Currently, Kolivan had confined them to their rooms, with stern orders for both to sleep—Lotor especially, as he constantly avoided his room and his bunk like it was the Azzalan Wasting Sickness—and dearly wished his hearing was not so acute as it was. Keith was grumbling his complaints about there being more important things to do, while Lotor—oh, stars, Lotor was _kicking_ his door. Which set Keith off, banging his arm on the wall, and sending the two into a heated argument through the wall of their adjacent rooms.

Kolivan was _not_ a father, he insisted as he opened both their doors and dragged them out in the hall by the scruff of their necks to growl the cubs into submission, but most quintants he couldn’t help but feel like one.


End file.
